


but my world is you

by wethethousands (atlantisairlock)



Category: Charlie's Angels (2019), Charlie's Angels (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Future Fic, Implied Sexual Content, Post-Coital Cuddling, Post-Mission, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 08:03:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21472732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlantisairlock/pseuds/wethethousands
Summary: Post-mission cuddles + Elena figuring out where she stands in her new world.
Relationships: Elena Houghlin/Jane Kano/Sabina Wilson
Comments: 14
Kudos: 236





	but my world is you

**Author's Note:**

> for **sabinarose5**, who asked for a fluff piece of jane, elena and sabina as an ot3 relaxing after a mission, being cute and cuddly. also for **dcg94**, who asked for smutty ot3 scene between the angels. as said prior i'm not in a super smutty mood but there's a bit of implied sexual content so hope that's something : ) 
> 
> title from 'bloom' by the paper kites.

A month after Elena officially becomes an Angel and successfully completes her first mission, she ends up in Jane's room sandwiched between Jane and Sabina in what's basically a cuddle party and isn't completely sure how she got there. Is she complaining? No. Is it a little concerning? Maybe just a tiny bit. Maybe. For various reasons. Like whether they actually want her here or this is just... post-mission relaxation. Or something like that. 

"You're thinking too loud," says Jane sleepily, vaguely patting at the side of Elena's head. "Stop that."

"I'm just, I mean. I'm not intruding here, am I? What with you two being Angels before I was, and having a whole thing going on, and I don't want to be a third wheel, or something."

Sabina looks at her and cocks her head. "Baby, we both just ate you out and enjoyed the hell out of it, so I really don't know where this insecurity complex is coming from."

Which is true, and was really nice, and the thought of which is getting Elena flushed again, but still. "I just don't want to get in the way." 

"You could never," Sabina snorts. She tightens her grip on Elena's bare hip and pulls her closer so Elena can rest her head against her chest. "Now, we've all had a very long week driving big trucks and shooting bad guys on motorcycles, so let's snuggle and get some sleep."

Jane makes an approving noise and turns to wrap her arms around Elena, resting her chin on her shoulder and pressing a quick kiss to her jaw. Elena closes her eyes and lets herself settle into that warm, toasty feeling of safety, security, belonging. She's loved. She's wanted. And she's exactly where she's supposed to be.

**Author's Note:**

> leave prompts gals + gays the movie might not be doing well at the box office but it sure is doing well in my gay ass heart


End file.
